Electronic stability control systems are intended to detect and reduce loss of directional stability. The electronic stability control system may determine that the vehicle has lost stability based on a deviation of the vehicle's actual measured states from desired states such as deviation of an actual yaw rate of the vehicle from a desired yaw rate. The desired states may be estimated based on driver inputs that imply an intended course for the vehicle, such as steering inputs. Upon determining that the vehicle has lost stability, the electronic stability control system can apply braking at the road wheels individually and/or request propulsion torque to regain stability. For example, braking may be applied to the outer front wheel to counter oversteer or braking may be applied to the inner rear wheel to counter understeer. By minimizing the disparity between the desired chassis yaw rate and the measured chassis yaw rate, the electronic stability control system allows the vehicle to retain some degree of controllability.